Soul Mates
by Burg Gurl
Summary: BLAISE IN A TIGHT BLACK SHIRT AND BLUE JEANS! Have you ever believed in Soul mates? that there is someone special out there just for you? Hermione does... Idea from the Series Finale of Sabrina the Teenage Witch.


Soul Mates

"Doubts…Doubt's! I can't be having doubts. Especially not today."

Ginny poked her head through the door to see Hermione pacing back and forth, white dress flowing behind her as she walked back and forth as if deep in thought.

"Come-on Hermione, you don't want to be late to your own wedding, do you?"

Hermione looked up upon hearing the redheaded girl speak, having not heard the door open.

"No Gin, of course not."

"Then why are you pacing about? What's the problem?"

The problem? The problem was that she'd received the most peculiar gift that morning. When she'd opened it, she found a piece of a crystal puzzle piece that had a moving ghost figure of a smiling Ron. She instantly knew what it was. It was a Soul Stone. She wasn't sure what the purpose of it was until Harry arrived, five minutes before, with a smile on his face, blue box with white ribbon in his out stretched hand. When she opened it, she looked up at Harry, quizzical look engulfing her face.

"Why did you give me my soul stone? What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked him.

"When you put two parts of a soul stone together, and they fit perfectly, then you are soul mates with the person of whom the stone fits. If they don't fit, then that means your soul mate is still out there…somewhere."

"But Harry, why are you giving me this right now?"

"I gave you those soul stones so you could see if you and Ron are soul mates. I knew to find these because I know you, 'Mione. I know when you're seriously wondering if you're making the right decision. When you are, you get these little lines in your brow and a look in your eyes. Right now you're wondering if Ron's your soul mate."

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed, but the same emotion not entirely reaching to her doubting eyes. Which Harry remarked on.

"That's not what your eyes are telling me."

With that said, he turned from her in her long and elegant wedding gown, to go stand next to Ron as his best man. As he opened the door to her room, he turned and said, "Hermione, just think about it. I just don't want to see you make a mistake and regretting it later." And he was gone.

And Hermione did think…thus beginning her pacing. She did love Ron, she told herself, they were meant to be…

"But…" her heart told her," There is someone you know you love even more."

"No, I love…Ron…" but as most hearts go, it wouldn't allow her to lie to herself by finishing what she thought was true.

Shaking the memories that had reemerged from a time past, she gathered her veil and pinned it to her tamed, curly hair that was in an elegant twist and placed a small purse on her wrist, the left her room, towards her future.

Even as her father was walking her up the isle of a church in Wizarding London, she still couldn't help thinking about what Harry had said. So when she reached the altar where everyone was waiting for her, she convinced herself, it's too late to go back now, as she looked up at her groom.

But as she looked up into the eyes of the man she was going to marry, there came a voice from a person that she had given her heart to, long ago, "it's never too late to give up on a dream."

"Hermione?" came the echoing voice of Professor Dumbledore, the person who was going to be acting as the minister who was to marry them, causing her to jump out of her deep thoughts.

"Hmm? Wha…? Oh! I'm so sorry professor." She said quickly, slightly embarrassed under the twinkling blue gaze of her former Headmaster.

"Hermione, dear, it is your turn to say your vows to Ron…"

"Oh, right, thank you, sir." She apologized. Taking Ron's hands in her own, she began. "Ronald Alan Weasley, I've…I…I…uh…"she tried to continue, but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Giving up, she looked up from their enfolded hands, "we need to talk." She said in a whisper.

"Um, Hermione, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in the middle of our wedding!" he whispered back.

"I know, but this can't wait." She told him as she motioned for Ginny and Susan bones to hold up her veil like a curtain, providing a miniscule amount of privacy from the awaiting and gawking crowds beyond.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron whispered, eyes drilling into hers with a pleading look in them.

"Do you believe in Soul Mates?"

"What kind of question is tha…?"

"Just answer the question Ron!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. But I fail to see what…"

"The reason why I ask is because I, too, believe in Soul Mates and how everyone has a Soul Mate. I hate that I have to say this, but we aren't soul mates. Can't you feel it? We were meant to be friends, not husband and wife. That would be too awkward. I believe my soul mate is still out there, looking and waiting for me," she said. Then added, looking from Ron to Susan, "as is yours."

"Are you sure Hermione? I just want you to be happy. It this makes you happy, then I have no choice but to let you go."

"I'm sure Ron, thank you for being such an understanding friend." She concluded as she gave him one last peck on the cheek, gathered her dress in her arms and dashed back down the isle as fast ash her feet would allow, out the front doors.

Outside the doors, Hermione reached up and pulled the veil out of her hair as she adjusted her eyes to the light change from inside lighting to the bright sunlight of early evening, not noticing a dark haired, tan skinned man in a tight, black t-shirt and blue jeans, sitting on his motorcycle, holding a small blue box as he watched Hermione storm through the door.

The mystery man sat there, watching for a while before Hermione finally took notice of who was watching her catch her breath.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?"

"Some dark haired bird came by and dropped this little box off at my flat," he said as he raised the box up for her to see, "this box gave me a feeling that I should be here. Maybe you could enlighten me onto what it's supposed to mean."

As she drew closer, she found that the same little box that she'd received that morning was currently in his hands, containing his soul stone. Seeing this, she reached into her little purse and pulled out the stone that had been weighing it down since she'd gotten ready.

Hermione looked up from their soul stones and saw in his eyes that they didn't need soul stones to know that they were life mates.

To prove that to each other, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms wound their way around her back and waist as the locked lips for the first time since they'd broken up, nearly three years before, all the passion coming back that they'd missed out on in that one kiss. They were so caught up in the heat from their kiss that they didn't notice that they'd both dropped their soul stones.

When they broke the lingering kiss, they got onto his motorcycle, and rode off into the setting sun.

As they kissed, a group had gathered outside the church and stood in silence, watching the couple.  
"It's about time!" Ginny exclaimed, turning to Harry, smile turning to a frown of confusion at the look on his face, "you did this didn't you?"

"Yes, they just needed a little help."

"Oh Harry, stop being a yenta!" Ginny laughed as everyone who was watching the couple ride off into the sunset's gaze turned to the still rocking soul stones as they landed flat to the ground, fitting perfectly together as if pulled by magic.

**A/N: I strongly encourage reviews! They help me to be a better writer...comments and praises gladly welcomed ) Cookies to the first 5 reviewers! And I must tell you, I make a pretty mean chocolate chip cookie… Another note I should add...if you couldn't tell, I got this idea from the final episode of Sabrina: the teenage witch, but forgot to say so. BG**


End file.
